Meal Time
by 96DarkAngel
Summary: Dr. Flug is well known not only for his inventions but for his infamous paper bag. What exactly could he be hiding from the world? After a few suspicious actions by the doctor, Black Hat decides to take it upon himself to find out.


**So I'm just going to say straight away, I like the idea that Flug is just a normal human with scars or something that makes him feel ashamed to show his face.**

 **BUT...**

 **I also like the idea that he's not fully human and after reading this tweet from Alan ( /** **alanituriel/status/866700694320947201?lang=en )** **... How could I not think it suspiciously hints that Flug is something more?**

 **(Also it's been confirmed that Flug has sadistic tendencies)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

What does Dr. Flug look like without the bag?

This is a question that rarely popped up for the employees of Black Hat Inc. The paper bag is so ingrained in Flug's image, that it went unnoticed. For a majority of the time. Dementia long stopped trying to remove the bag herself, 5.0.5 respected his preference to keep the bag on at all times, and Black Hat could care less as long as it didn't interfere with his work. Of course, none of them could deny their curiosity of what Flug hid from the world.

And Flug has no plans of revealing his true face. Not intentionally, at least.

Working for an evil being like Black Hat had its perks for Flug. Despite the constant abuse, yelling, and fear of his boss, it gave him a good feeling to see his inventions work as they should. After all, not just anyone could work for Black Hat. Even with his anxiety and nervousness, Flug has his dark side. A side he freely opens up while working for the most well known evil company. While he likes inventing, testing on human subjects is one of his favorite parts of his job. Whether his victims be civilians, heroes, or even villains unlucky enough to survive angering Black Hat, as long as he has the time to test his inventions before presenting them, Flug didn't pass on any opportunities for human testing.

Of course, his work is not without consequences. This made him a major target by enemy groups. Black Hat may be the founder of the company, but Flug provides the inventions that keep the company running. His inventions took lives when used properly and with malicious intent, keeping their target audience pleased when dealing with heroes and achieving their evil goals. Flug had lost count how many times he had been kidnapped because of his reputation. The first few times ended with Black Hat sending Dementia and 5.0.5 to retrieve him before they lost any clients, but rescue attempts stopped when Flug started coming back himself after a few hours. None of them could figure out how he managed to escape, adding more mystery to the secretive doctor.

It was when he began arriving with blood stains were they all surprised, and somewhat pleased on Black Hat's part. Flug would excuse the blood as some sort of minor injury he could handle himself, but Black Hat could tell the blood was in fact foreign. He knew what Dementia could do whenever he sent her out to do some dirty work and even 5.0.5 has his limits if pushed long enough. But as far as any of them knew, Flug was only human. It made Black Hat all the more curious to know what he's capable of against a hero or rival villain. What lengths this timid human is willing to go against another. How he could capitalize on it.

Perhaps a little spying is in order...

It's a normal occurrence for Flug to stay up for days working on new inventions. Deadlines have to be met and only so much time could be spent on anything but the current project. Flug is well aware of how Black Hat can be when he's caught not working, which is why he treasures the dead of night. With the other occupants of the house asleep, Flug did not need to fear getting caught taking a small break to keep himself functioning as much as he normally would during the day. That isn't to say Black Hat won't check on him every now and then at night, he still needs to finish the project in time after all. What he treasures about the night is that it's a better time for him to eat properly as it significantly lowers the chance of any of the others walking in.

A yawn escapes him as he drinks the last of his coffee and refills the mug with the last from the pot. He makes a face taking a sip.

"Eugh, cold coffee. Note to self: make a warmer for the pot."

He sat his mug down and took the pot to make more coffee. Turning the coffee maker on, he glances at the clock.

3:11 A.M.

He perks up slightly before looking over at the door, almost waiting for Black Hat to walk in to check on his progress. A few minutes pass as he stares. He looks over to the other side of the lab at a small fridge he constructed for himself. His stomach growls.

"Now should be a good time..."

Like a child sneaking a midnight snack, he tiptoes toward the fridge. Keeping an eye on the door, he reaches in and pulls out a foil wrapped bundle. Tiptoeing back to his desk, he unwraps the bundle carefully as if the crinkling of the foil alone could wake up the whole manor. He could feel himself salivating at the items resting in the foil, careful not to leave a mess on his desk. Taking one last glance toward the door to make sure he would not be disturbed, he turns back to his late meal, unaware he is not alone.

From within the shadows, Black Hat watches with a careful eye. He found Flug's previous behavior annoying, yet slightly amusing. Abandoning his work to sneak around his lab with such precaution. He couldn't see what Flug unwrapped but narrows his eye seeing him reach for his bag.

Flug set the bag and goggles aside, his head still tilted down a bit. He ruffles his messy blonde hair, "Ah, much better."

Black Hat frowns. Nothing seems wrong with him. He looks like a normal human. Blonde hair, freckles, no noticeable scarring, what is so bad for him to wear a bag? Just as he asks himself this question, his eye widens at the sight.

Upon lifting his head, two pairs of eyes open and focus on his meal. The whites of his eyes are black and his irises a golden shade. A wide eager smile spreads across his face revealing a mouth full of sharp fangs. Slipping off a glove, he picks an eyeball from the various items within the foil. He opens his mouth just enough for an elongated tongue to slither out. It moves much like a tentacle before curling around the eyeball and pulling it into his mouth. Flug made a pleased 'mmm' as he chewed.

Black Hat watches him eat a few more eyeballs, some fingers, and bits of flesh and brain, all appearing fresh. It takes him a moment to process the shocking scene. Flug isn't human like they all thought him to be. He smirks.

Removing the bones from the last finger, Flug eyes the last piece in the foil. He licks his lips eagerly having saved his favorite organ for last. He lifts a heart, still equally as fresh as when he collected it thanks to an elixir of his creation. Since it's from the last hero who kidnapped him, the organ is slightly larger than a normal heart. Luckily, it isn't a problem for him. The bottom half of his face splits from his top half as his jaw unhinges like a snake swallowing a large prey. His tongue curls around the heart and pulls it in whole before his jaw snaps shut. His cheeks bulge and expand as he chews on the large mass. Tilting his head back slightly, he swallows, a large lump moving down his throat and disappearing into his chest. He smiles to himself as he licks his lips, content with his full stomach. Cleaning up his mess and disposing of the used foil, Flug puts his bag and goggles back in place. Pulling out a small mirror from a nearby drawer, he blinks and moves his eyes around a bit to make sure it appeared he had only two eyes behind the specially made goggles. Satisfied, he puts the mirror back and returns to the project.

The possibilities ran through Black Hat's mind. Oh, what he could do with a carnivorous creature like Flug. The torture, the fear, the profit. A deep, sinister chuckle escapes him, causing Flug to jump at the sudden sound. He flips around and freezes seeing Black Hat watching him.

"S-s-sir, I-I didn't h-hear you come in! U-u-um th-the ray i-is almost ready! I-I j-j-just need to a-add a few m-m-modifications-!"

"Still terrified, I see."

Flug blinks, "S-sir?"

Black Hat strolls over, amused seeing Flug starting to shake nervously the closer he got. Not even human and he still fears his boss, as he should. He grins wickedly, "Do you know why I'm here?"

"T-to... Check on my progress... R-right?"

"Usually, but not tonight," He towers over the nervous man, "I came here to discover something."

Again, Flug blinks in confusion. What is it he wanted to discover? And at this hour?

"Why don't you ask me what?"

"U-um, what?"

"I came to discover something about you," His grin widens seeing Flug tense in alertness, "You see, I found it strange how a mere human could escape his captors so easily. Especially captors far stronger than an average human."

He begins to circle Flug as he continues, observing the doctor's reaction, "Since you seem to insist that you get injured in the process, despite the evidence saying otherwise, I figured what better way to find out than spying?"

With each word, the doctor grew tenser and slightly defensive. It occurs to him what Black Hat likely saw.

"Do you know what I discovered, doctor?" Black Hat stops behind him, causing Flug to emit an inhuman growl. Before he could reply, Flug felt the protective shield of his bag disappear. Immediately, his defensive instincts kick in. He turns to snap at his boss, jaw unhinged and fangs bared ready for the kill. However, before he could reach Black Hat, a powerful grip encases his throat. Black Hat scowls, "Just because you aren't human, does not mean you can attack me."

Flug, still trying to snap at him, screeches in response. In return, his air supply is cut off. Desperately trying to breathe, Flug tugs at his hand and arm in an attempt to remove them. The more he struggles, the weaker he becomes from the lack of air. His eyes, returning from slits to orbs, begins to roll back as his body slows. Once he's nearly limp in Black Hat's hold, he falls to the floor coughing, taking in as much air as he could. He rubs his throat before glaring up at Black Hat.

"Don't look at me like that. You know your place and yet you stepped out of line. Now get up!"

He flinches slightly at the harsh tone but stands back up, his eyes downcast. A sudden rough grip on his chin forces him to look up.

"Show me, or I'll rip that mouth open myself."

With reluctance, Flug opens his mouth to allow Black Hat to examine his teeth. They're jagged, perfect for tearing flesh, and only slightly larger than human teeth though smaller than his own. He could see a few that appears to be growing back, "You lost some?"

Flug pulls away just enough to speak, "Th-they're like shark teeth. Always falling out and growing back..."

Black Hat hums, "And your tongue?"

On command, his tongue stretches out. The very tip is thin but slowly grows in width the further it came out. It circles Black Hat a few times as if to show its flexibility and length before quickly retracting back into his mouth.

Next, Black Hat examines his eyes, noting the change of shape from orbs to three lines, "Can you do anything with those?"

"N-not really..."

"What about the shape?"

He glances away as dots mix with the lines, "Th-they change based on my mood... I only know a few since I can't always see what shape they are.."

Black Hat frowns, "What are lines with dots?"

"Um... Lines are when I'm nervous o-or worried... I-I'm not sure what the dots are..." He watches his boss examine his face, the lines in his eyes shrinking and increasing as the silence between them went on.

After a few moments, Black Hat pulls away, "Get back to work doctor."

With that, Flug finds himself alone in his lab. His eyes return to orbs as he calms down, though still had a speckle of lines. Shakily, he grabs his bag and goggles, which were carelessly tossed aside. Making sure the bag is in place and the goggles working properly, he focuses back on the project. He isn't sure what Black Hat would do now that he knew, and it frightened him, but it isn't something he could dwell on at the moment. He needs to finish the project before the deadline and it requires his absolute attention.

Pulling his mug closer, he leans down and allows his tongue to wrap around the straw to bring to his mouth. A face is made once again at the previously forgotten cold coffee. He really needs to make something to keep his coffee hot.

* * *

 **Finally! My first fanfic in years! I finally did it! (now to finish that Gravity Falls one)**

 **I feel kinda rusty writing something after so long, but hey I gotta get back into it if I wanna write my own books someday. Who'd've thought it would be this fandom to get me back into it? And who knows, maybe I'll write more Villainous fics... ESPECIALLY SINCE IT WAS GREENLIT YES!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
